From The Blood
by InnerBeast
Summary: Ichigo, after awakening in a strange city, gets thrown into a strange prison that doubles as an amusement park. Now without his spiritual pressure, or Zangetsu, how will he survive this competition called Carnval Corpse? And how will he keep his inner hallow inside if the poison constently getting pumped into his blood stream just strenthens it?
1. Chapter I: A Strange New World

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach or Deadmanwonderland**

**Hello there~! This is the first crossover I have ever written~! (also the first story I have uploaded...I hope you guys don't notice the fact I am kinda bad at writing. Yay me! I...guess... So uh, yeah. I will try to update once a week, on saterday, but you know how life is sometimes so please...uh...don't hate me if I can't/forget to update. Hope you enjoy, and please, Rate and Review~! (I have always wanted to say that~!)**

**Oh and It takes a few chapters to get into the fighting and such so be patient with me ok? ((Oh and the fact that I love Hichigo is going to MAJORLY effect this story...yeah.)) Well enough of my endless rambling~ On with the story~!**

**Chapter I: A Strange New World**

Ichigo's world had fallen black. A dark veil passing over his eyes. In the seconds that stretched on almost endlessly, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, revealing a starless sky. '_What happened….?" _Ichigo thought to himself as he leaned up. He had a pounding headache, one that seemed to get worse the more he moved around. Getting up, he felt Zangetsu's weight on his back. He over looked the city he had ended up in. A tall building that's light obscured the stars, and in the distance what seemed an amusement park.

He rubbed his forehead, trying the ease the pain of his headache, and thought about what was happening right before he had got there. He was almost positive a few days had passed since returning from the Soul Society to save Rukia, and he remembered going to school yesterday… but the memories of what had happened just before waking up here were gone.

After a few minutes of pondering his position two cars and a van pulled up around him, as if they were circling a criminal. Their headlights shined bright in his eyes, amplifying the effects of the headache.

From one of the cars a man wearing a grey business suit with black slicked back hair and glasses stepped out. "Hello Kurosaki Ichigo." The man said in a voice that sent chills down his spine. "I am Tamaki" He said smiling a sinister smile with only dark intentions. He reminded Ichigo of Gin.

Then something dawned on Ichigo. "W-wait…How do you see me?" Ichigo asked Tamaki in a questioning manner.

"The answer to that is simple; the rules of your world don't apply here."

"Where is here?" Ichigo asked raising his voice in alarm.

"You'll learn soon enough." Tamaki said walking back to his car and opening the door, but before he did, he snapped his fingers once.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Ichigo asked about to run forward towards Tamaki's car. Before he knew what had happened, five men in black stepped forward, and five darts entered his body, leaving whatever poison, or sedative, in his blood. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell to his knees. "Damn…" he said before he fainted.

When Ichigo awakened he noticed two things. One, there was a heavy weight around his neck, and Zangetsu was gone. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings. He was in a bed, if you could call a cold hard mat with a sheet a bed. Taking in the rest of the room he realized where he was. A jail cell. In a rush he ran over to the bars. "Hey! Someone! Tamaki! What in the hell is going on!?" He yelled through the bars. No Answer. He leaned back and rustled his hair a bit. '_Damn…'_ he thought.

He looked around the small cell a bit for his zampakuto. It was nowhere to be seen.

Sitting down, he looked at his hands, trying to remember what exactly had happened. After a few minutes Tamaki arrived at his cell. "A guard said you were calling for me. What is it you want?"

"Where the hell is this place?! And why the hell am I in a cell?!" Ichigo said, almost yelling.

Tamaki tasked and started pacing in front of Ichigo's cell. "You are here because I brought you here."

"But where is here!?"

Tamaki smiled.

"DeadmanWonderland."


	2. Chapter II: Bad News

**Hello once again and thank you for joining me in Chapter two of my first crossover. I know I said I would update every week on Saturday, but I already had this chapter typed up, and I know I HATE waiting for a new chapter of something. It is painful. (Also the chapters are kind of short-ish.) But from now on, I will stick to my Saturday schedule. **

**Again, not much action in this chapter sorry about that ^.^; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Deadmanwonderland**

**Chapter ****II: Bad News**

"DeadmanWonderland? What is that?" Ichigo asked a bit miffed.

"Deadmanwonderland is a prison. A prison that doubles as an amusement park. We have a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, dog races and so many other great and wonderful things!" Tamaki said holding out his hands in a pleasing manner. Then he pushed up his glasses. "This place is great; if you're not an inmate!" he said cheerfully.

"To bad for you Kurosaki, you happen to be on the _wrong_ side of the bars."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "But I didn't do anything! Why am I in a prison?" Ichigo shouted grabbing Tamaki's collar through the bars pulling him forward.

Tamaki giving a sinister smile didn't seem to care. "On the contrary. You, Ichigo Kurosaki, Murdered every single person in the 419 building just the other day."

Then he laughed. "At least that's what the world thinks. Ichigo Kurosaki, Mass murderer on death row in Deadmanwonderland; it's all over the headlines."

Two guards stepped forward with guns, but Ichigo had already released his grip on Tamaki and retreated out of reach.

Ichigo gave a dark look at Tamaki. "Where is Zangetsu?" He asked Tamaki in a low voice. Tamaki looked a bit confused.

"Zangetsu?"

"My Zampakuto!" Ichigo yelled at him, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Oh! You mean that monster of a blade you had with you? We had it destroyed."

Ichigo's whole body went ice cold. "H-how?" Ichigo stammered. "I've broken it before but it's always regenerated!"

Tamaki smiled. "Not this time. Not while you're in this world. Remember when I told you the rules of your world don't always apply here? That is one of them."

Ichigo looked down a bit of his inner fire leaving his eyes. _'No, Zangetsu is not gone! He can't be gone!'_

"Damn you!"Ichigo shouted releasing some spiritual pressure. Except, he didn't. What should have been overflowing power was nothing. Not there. _Gone._

Tamaki laughed. "You see that thing around your neck? That instills poison directly into your blood stream. Death row inmates must consume an antidote called 'candy' it gets its name from the way it looks. Like candy. But that is beside the point. Death row inmates must consume it every three days or he will die."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and Tamaki laughed. "That's not even the best part! For you, we changed the poison up a bit. It's still poison, don't get me wrong, and you still need to consume candy as well; but the poison is modified so it evaporates spiritual pressure and reitsu. You're powerless."

"That is not true. I can still fight!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Tamaki Smiled even wider and made his eyes look like he was a crazed loony. "Exactly. It seems you are a deadman."

"Deadman?" Ichigo asked confused, but still mad.

"Yes. Those infected with 'Branch of Sin' a disease. But you'll learn more about that later." Tamaki said turning away from Ichigo's cell.

Then, after a thought, Tamaki turned back. "Oh and one more thing I almost to tell you. That poison I mentioned; It does strengthen one thing in you." He said cautiously.

Ichigo leaned forward. _'I might be able to use this! Whatever this thing that is stronger, I might be able to use to get out!'_

Tamaki Turned back and continued walking. "I believe you refur to it as an 'inner hollow'"


	3. Chapter III: Infamous

**A/N Thank you all for you support in favorites/follows/reviews! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Now for what you guys deserve. *Gets down on knees and bows head in shame* I am so sorry! The first week of updating and I'm late! I had a solo festival I needed to practice for, and the festival was on Friday, and the next day I was really busy. (And in pain. ^.^;) But thank you for being patient with me! Response to reviews: To Undying Soul98: Thank you~! (You're my first review ever. *squees*)And you'll have to wait and see about his Branch of sin, I don't like giving spoilers. But I DO know he will be activating his Branch of sin next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or DeadmanWonderland.**

**Chapter III:**** Infamous**

_Three days later…_

Ichigo lay on the bed in his cell, his bad smelling engulfing his face. He licked his lips trying to get the awful taste of the candy he had just consumed out of his mouth. He had to use all his self control, just to keep from spitting out the foul tasting antidote.

Over the past three days, he had learned about the prison he had been unjustly thrown in. A few other inmates had been kind enough to help him figure this place out. But most of the criminals had kept their distance, giving him looks of disgust and distaste. Apparently, his "crime" had been gruesome. Tamaki, the dumb bastard, didn't leave out many details. Ichigo was in jail for not only murdering all the people in the 419 building down town, he had done so in a horrifying manner, cutting each person's heart out, nailing the hearts to the wall in the shape of a star, and drawing pictures in their blood. This gave him a pretty bad reputation.

He stopped trying to prove his innocence when one inmate just laughed at him, like he was a fool, after trying to explain he couldn't even do it, because he was from a different world completely.

He flipped around and peered through the dark at the stained, mldewy ceiling. He closed his eyes slowly. Zangetsu's presence hadn't disappeared, like his blade, but he did notice his hallows presence growing stronger, smiling his smile in the pits of his inner world, just like Tamaki had said. He wondered how long it would take for the hallows presence to become the dominant center of his spirit energy. He also wondered how long it would take for him to have to fight just to stay in control of his body. His conscious fell black, and sleep over took him.

Ichigo awoke from his dream by a knock at his door. He leaned forward and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A guard walked in. "You Ichigo Kurosaki?" he said. He shook his head, a little nervous. The guard looked him over. "I have orders to transport you to G ward."

"G ward?" Ichigo asked confused. He never heard of this Ward before. "What's in G block?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me. I'm just sendin' ya there. Now get off your ass and follow me." Ichigo shook his head, then grabbed his bag slowly and headed out of the room.

After traveling for a while through the many halls and heading away from the other inmates, arriving at G block.

The guard led him to a room a bit nicer and was sent inside. "Rule work differently here. I hear this is where the freaks reside." The guard said walking out, leaving the door partially cracked.

Ichigo, after peering around the room, went over the door and looked out tentatively. He was a bit confused. Was he allowed to leave? While in his confusion, he fell out of the partially open doorway, right into the hallway.

Ichigo quickly apologized for disturbing the other inmates, bowing quickly.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki? The one who brutally murdered all those people, you're a joke!" someone down the hall said laughing. "You look weak, Helpless, and just fell out of your room like a fucking baby!" The man said taunting.

Ichigo looked over coldly at the man. He was tall, a bit fat, with a shaved head. He had the same collar as Ichigo and all the other inmates. But didn't wear the attire of a typical inmate. He wore complete leather, even though it didn't really look good on him.

The guy sneered. "Why are ya even here?" he said in an even more taunting voice. Ichigos chocolate eyes looked down and he sighed. "I don't know." He said mostly to himself, turning away from the man.

The guy, mad at being partially ignored, ran words Ichigo, fist extending. Ichigo heard his fist approach, tightened his muscles for a counter attack, and turned quickly to face his enemy.

But he never got the chance to.

A girl with long white hair planted her foot in the guys face. A hand reached out, and pulled Ichigo from the fight. The hand belonged to a young boy, medium height, blackish-brown hair and obviously an inmate.

Pulling him down the hall, the boy called over his shoulder at the girl, who was twirling around saying something like. "Victory for Shiro! Victory for Shiro! Victory! Victory!"

"Come on!"

The boy continued to pull Ichigo in the direction of a room down the hall. And when they reached it, shoved Ichigo inside, closing the door. "You ok?" he asked obviously out of breath. Shaking his head, Ichigo said yes.

"Good" The boy said straightening. "That guy was malic…He is really, a big sissy…" he said trailing off. The girl entered the room. "Wasn't I great!" she said spinning. The girl, Shiro, said. "yup." The boy said and turned back to Ichigo, holding out his hand. "I'm Gaunta."


	4. Chapter IV: Friend and a Cage

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews, and I will try to update on time from now on. I have been so busy, and… yeah my excuse is bad. No excuse really… But y'all make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I plan on uploading the next chapter as fast as I can. Forget Saturdays~!  
Even though it might be Saturdays! Not much happens in this chapter anyway…. But please read and enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or DeadmanWonderland~!**

**Chapter IV: Friend and a Cage **

Ichigo's new friend Ganta was a deadman as well, and he explained the branch of sin to him, or what he knew of it. (I don't really feel like taking the dialogue to explain it. Ya caught me! I'm really lazy~)

Ichigo, believing what he said asked another question.

"What is Carnival Corpse?"

Ganta's eyes widened and then he looked down. "Most likely the most terrifying and gruesome thing ever. It is a game one would watch for fun; unless of course you are the ones in it. Tamaki makes deadmen fight in a big bird cage. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at that name, and hatred filled his eyes.

Ganta, standing up, walked over to the door and peeked out.

"Did you really murder all those people?"

Ichigo looked up, his chocolate eyes filled with sadness. "No."

He waited for his new friend to laugh at him, not believe.

Ganta turned towards Ichigo.

"Thought so." he said in a huff, believing ichigo. Ichigo was surprised. "You believed me just like that? Everyone just laughed." Ganta smiled. "Were kinda in the same boat." He said.

Shiro, who was walking around on her hands, did a graceful flip and landed next to Ganta. "I'm gonna go get some snacks!" he said in a happy voice, as if the discussion in the room wasn't death, and wizzed out of the room.

"She is so full of energy. Kinda reminds me of someone I know." Ichigo said more to himself, looking down.

Ganta looked over at him sadly. "Is she gone?" he asked scared to know the answer.

"No, more of I'm gone. I don't know where here is, I know I'm from a different world than here." Ichigo said hoping this wouldn't make Ganta think he was crazy.

He looked at Ichigo. "Tamaki has weird ways of manipulating things. It's his fault I'm here, after witnessing my entire class, all my friends included, being murdered by the 'Red man.'"

"'Red man?' Who's that?" Ichigo asked. Ganta looked over at him and shook his head. "My enemy. He is the reason I have not given up yet. I'm going to make him pay for what he put me through, and for my friends." He said touching his chest, gripping his shirt and clenching it into a fist. "But Tamaki framed me for what the Red Man did to my friends, and I was sent here. I think its cause I'm a deadman."

Ganta looked down eyes filled with sadness. Ichigo touched his shoulder and his chocolate eyes looked into Ganta's showing power. "We'll get Tamaki back for this."

After a few minutes a Guard wandered in. "I need Kurosaki Ichigo. It's time for Carnival Corpse."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ichigo entered the cage that seemed to be suspended ended in perpetual nothingness. Other than the audience which were user Id's and weird pictures. In the cage was a lone tree, no leaves blanketing its branches. "_Oh crap…" _ Ichigo thought when he saw his opponent.

Malic. The guy from the hall who called him weak and helpless. The fat man smiled and stuck his fist up into the air as if he was trying to get an applause from the virtual audience. Then Malic turned to Ichigo. "So, you're a deadman too, oh well, just cause you're a newbie, I'm still gonna pound your skull into the ground." He said Sticking up his middle finger.

_**Today for carnival corpse we have The Robin! We all love to see this guy fight and beat everyone to a bloody pulp!**_

"Oh, and for the record, I have not lost a battle yet." Malic said with a smirk.

_**And for the first time ever, we have The Ibis! An Exotic bird! But who will win?**_

"_Ibis? Robin? What's with all the birds?"_

And a noise sounded for it to begin.

_**Now for carnival Corpse!**_


	5. Chapter V: Carnival Corpse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or DeadmanWonderland.**

**Sorry I didn't do a response to review thingy last week. ^.^; But thank you for your reviews anyway~! To SteelLark: I know I'm evil~! Cliffhangers for everyone~! *Evil grin* **

**And, A slightly longer chapter for you all! (YAYYY!)**

**Now! On to the story~!**

**Chapter V:**** Carnival Corpse**

In a matter of seconds after it began, Malic slashed open his wrists, blood pouring out, swirling rapidly around his fists, forming really sharp brass knuckles around them. Then Malic smiled and took a step forward. "Prepare to die!"

Ichigo looked at him, dumbfounded. "_How could he do that with his blood?"_ He questioned in his head. All the while Malic started to run forward and landed a good punch to Ichigo's face.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

In his office, Tamaki was spinning around, smiling. "Show me your power! Show me I didn't waste my time getting a new play thing!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ichigo was losing. He felt so helpless, so, lost. He didn't have his powers, he didn't have his sword. All he had was his fists, and he wasn't really a good using them to fight. Well, he could, but He was more used to his sword after using it for years. _"If only I had a sword."_ He thought to himself. "_If I only had Zangetsu…" _

Though still faster than Malic, Ichigo was taking regular hits. With each bloody punch after another, pain shooting up where ever he was hit.

Ichigo made a full turn and landed a good kick in Malic's stomach. Malic, only fazed for a few seconds retaliated, sending Ichigo up against the bars of the cage.

He was bleeding heavily from his right arm and above his left eye. He wiped away the blood and stood up. He was determined to win, somehow…

"You are such a Fucking idiot! We have been fighting for a good while now and you haven't activated your branch of sin! Are you even a Deadman? Tsk Tsk." Malic taunted

His words irritated Ichigo and he spit a bit of blood from his mouth. He looked at Malic's branch of sin, then at his bleeding arm, trying to get some strange reaction from his blood. After a few seconds of nothing, Malic's fist connected with Ichigo's chest. Ichigo felt the air leave his lungs, and he scrambled for a ragged breath, his eyes closing.

"_Dammit! Why… WHY AM I SO WEAK?!"_

A voice, slightly warbled, called out to him. _**"Your such an idiot king."**_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. It was here. Ichigo could see the inky, swirling black covering his vision, and his voice called out again _**"Pathetic…"**_

Malic's fist once again connected, pain shooting up his back from when he had been forced upon the bars of the cage.

"Is that really all there is to ya little birdie? A few punches and yur done? That's pretty lame for a _mass murderer._

Ichigo's blood stirred at Malic's taunt. The blood from his wounds wrapped down his arm like a chain, coating it with the thick red life giving substance. It extended down past his arm forming a clever. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out surprised. His Branch of sin was his Zampakuto!

From a few feet away, Malic smiled. "Took ya long enough." He licked a wisp of blood off of his arm. "Let's see how ya handle it!" Malic yelled as he ran forward extending his fist. In one fluid motion, Ichigo swung Zangetsu down and it caught right in-between the spikes on Malic's brass knuckles. Malic jumped back and smiled. "You seem to know yur sword well, but not well enough, I will min, and I hope you know!" He smiled and licked his lips.

Ichigo gave a faltering smile as he stepped forward. He didn't have spiritual pressure but, may…"

Ichigo lifted his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

(A/N You should be lucky… I had this evil thought to end the chapter right there! *Evil smile*)

Blood rushed out of his wounds, swirling to Zangetsu as he then slashed downward sending the attack at Malic.

The bloody Getsuga rushed forward toward Malic, and when it hit him, threw him up against the bars, a large gash across his chest. "D-dammit." He stammered as he slowly crawled to his knees.

Ichigo fell to his knees. His body was so…cold. He took ragged gasps of breath as black crept forward from the corner of his eye once again, and as if on cue a warbled laugh sounded from inside his head.

"_**King, Poor, poor, king. He lost so much blood. I'll beat the Shit outta this guy for ya."**_

"No! This… This is my body…" he said through gasping breaths.

"_**To late."**_

Ichigo's world went black.

Malic, still a bit fazed stood up, spit out some blood and looked over at his foe. He wandered over, he stopped in front of the soul reaper. "That it little birdie? Ya used up all your blood for one atta-"

Malic stopped in the middle his taunt, looking down at the sword protruding from his chest.

"_**Your voice is so annoying." **_The hollow said looking up at Mailc with burning gold eyes, mask partially formed.

"What…The…Hell!? Who the hell are you!?" Malic screamed at him.

The hollow simply smiled. _**"I have no name!" **_ He screamed at him and kicked the man off his sword and ran forward, wrapping his cold hand around Malic's throat

Malic, Choking on his own blood and by the hollow, shot out his fist trying to get the monster off of him, but to no avail.

Ichigo's inner hollow smiled once more and, using Malic's throat, threw him across the cage.

He raised Zangetsu as if to attack with a Getsuga Tensho, but instead getting fresh blood from his host's body he just used the blood from his branch of sin to send flying at Malic, hitting him in the neck, cutting it clean off.

It fell to the floor and rolled away, from his body which slumped blood pouring out.

His branch of sin returned to sword form and the hollow gave an evil, warbled laugh. Enjoying his kill…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tamaki, dropping his headset, could hardly contain his excitement. Something so…so…Intriguing! Something so ruthless, sealed away in something so kind. It made Tamaki giddy. He smiled and slid open a phone dialing a number. After a few rings Tamaki simply said 6 words and hung up before the person on the other end could possibly respond. He then sighed as another wave of Excitement hit him and then he grinned. "So Ichigo Kurosaki, what next?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

…And in the hollows triumph. Ichigo regained his mind and senses, pulling off his mask hearing it splinter and shatter. Ichigo, right after regaining his body, saw Malic's head. "Oh…Oh god no…" he said falling to his knees, tears threatening to fall.

**~The winner of Carnival Corpse, by kill, is Ibis! ~**


	6. Chapter VI: Taunts

**Hello everyone. Sorry took so long to update! Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Chapter VI:**** Taunts**

Ichigo returned to his room, a few pieces of white mask still stuck in his hair and in his clothes. He lay on his bed, sleep overtaking him like a raven's wing sweeping over his eyes.

In his inner world, he awoke sitting up, he looked around. "Zangetsu?" he called out wearily, wondering how he had landed in his inner world. No answer. He rubbed his hair.

"_**Yur such an idiot, king. Ya know that?" **_His hollow said from where he was perched on a building a few feet above him, crouching. His face contorted into his usual cocky, toothy smile.

Ichigo's anger erupted at the hollow for all he did to malic using his body. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you! You're the root of all my problems!"

"_**Yur kidding' me right? Are ya refuring to that bald headed guy I decapitated for ya? He was trying to kill you! You should be on your knees, thanking me!"**_ the hollow yelled down at his counterpart. Then, with a chuckle, the hollow continued. _**"But, that is the past! Time for the future! Well, my future anyway. You won't be around for too much longer."**_

Ichigo, to say the least, was confused. "W-what do you mean?" he asked a bit scared to know the answer.

With a laugh from the hollow he stood up. _**"Ichigo Kurosaki, your body is slowly becoming more fit for me. I already have my sword at yur throat, slowly cutting in, deeper, deeper. Kinda poetic ain't it?" **_The hollow gave another laugh. _**"Soon, king, your body will be perfect for me. You won't be able to resist for much long much longer, I'm making my move. Soon, very Soon…"**_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ichigo woke up with a start, cold sweat sliding off his body. He quickly pulled his hands in front of his face, fearing the worse. But his hands were still Tan, not white. He let out a sigh. What did his hollow mean by making his body perfect for him? He was Ichigo's counterpart! How could his body get even more perfect for him?

A suttle knock on his door jarred Ichigo from his thoughts. "C-come in." He said in a shaky voice. Ganta opened the door slightly. "Hey…" He said, a bit worried about coming in. Ichigo could tell he was scared. He entered, making special care to leave the door open slightly.

"Why is Malic dead?" Ganta asked straight up. "I thought you didn't kill people." He said looking up.

Ichigo, still looking down, sighed. "That… That wasn't me. It was… someone else."

Ganta stepped forward. "Bullshit!" He said angrily. "How could it not have been you?!"

Ichigo looked up sadly, trying to show Ganta he was being honest. His eyes locked onto Gauntas.

Ganta fell backward. "W-what the hell!?" He shouted, crawling backwards.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked confused.

Ganta stared at him. "Y-your eyes…" Ichigo touched his face, then hopped up and headed to the bathroom.

A horrified cry came from Ichigo as he looked in the mirror. He saw his eyes then. What used to be browns were yellow. A sickening putrid gold that seemed to mocking him.

A cold, hardly heart felt whisper. _**"Told you so. Mine."**_

Ichigo sighed rubbing his hair trying to hide his fear and shock. "Ganta, There is a … Counterpart to me. He doesn't truly have a name, I refer to his as Hollow. In the world I originally came from, hollows are evil ghosts who have no heart and devour souls." Ichigo said, his breath shaky. "He … takes over my body and runs rampant, just randomly killing. It's his … Instinct." Ichigo pulled his knees up to his chest. "This damn poison getting pumped into me is just making him stronger. Giving him more control over my body as time goes on."

Ganta stood up and touched his chest, moving close to Ichigo. "You'll overcome this. I know you will… You have the will too. Ichigo shook his head. "I hope your right."

Ganta looked down. "Yeah. I gotta go meet someone. So uh.. See ya."

The boy exited the room leaving the orange hair soul reaper to his inner demon.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A girl ran down the street, her orange hair trailing behind her. "Uryu! Chad!" She shouted as she reached her friends. Uryu looked in her direction, "Orihime? Did you find anything?"

She shook her head sadly, a bit remorse about the answer. She was still breathing hard, her hands on her knees. Ichigo had vanished a couple of days ago, his sisters were sad and his dad quiet. Urahara had no idea what could have possibly happened to the substitute. They were reduced to frantic searching.

But now, they were all sure he was gone. Orihime fell to her knees. "Why…? Uryu just pushed up his glasses, not saying a word while Chad hid his eyes, filled to the brim with worry. Orihime let out a frantic sob. "What are we going to do!? Ichgio! Ichigo!" The others looked down sadly at her.

Down the road a bit, a flash of light signaled the entrance of another. He walked down the street towards the troubled ones. His targets.

"Hello friends. I know where Ichigo Kurosaki is." He said bluntly, acquiring looks from all of Ichigo's friends.

He stood tall, black hair shoulder length, a kind smile on his face. He wore a red button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. He had black pants with a bunch of belts crisscrossing the way. He bled slightly from a scratch on his arm, which was next to more visible scars.

Uryu, Chad and Orihime all acted in surprise, each grabbing their respective weapons, cross, arm, Shun-Shun Rika.

He put up his hands. "Whoa there! I come in peace. I swear, I just want to help you find Ichigo."

"Who are you?" Uryu asked defensively.

The man lowered his hands, stuffing them in his pockets. "My name is Zarce. I can take you to him if you want."

Orihime looked up hopefully. "Really?" She said stepping forward a hair, her hands lowering from her pins. "Of course." He answered in a sincere tone.

Orihime gave a happy smile. "Alright, take us to him." Uryu and Chad gave each other a worried look, but decided to go with Orihime's decision.

A light from the sky had them all looking up. "Guys! Don't do it!" Rukia said jumping out of the Senkaimon, Renji following behind her. "It's a trap!" she called to them.

Zarce gave a twisted scowl. He grabbed Orihime by the hair pulling her close. "One." He whispered to himself. Uryu rushed him, trying to free the orange haired girl, but was stopped dead when Zarce's fist reached his temple, knocking him unconscious. "Two…" he said throwing the Quincy over his shoulder.

Rukia drew her sword and ran at Zarce, attempting to bring him down, but was quickly stopped by a wall of blood. "What the hell?" she questioned as she jumped away from Zarce and the blood.

He just smiled a twisted his hand forcing the blood to shoot towards Rukia. She put up her sword to block it. But his blood took a different root, moving past her sword and gripped her throat, hardening on contact.

"Rukia! Renji called rushing at Zarce. But in a flash of light, Zarce was gone, along with Orahime, Uryu and Rukia.

"_Three."_


	7. Chapter VII:Through a mouthful of cookie

**A/N Hello every one, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but now its summer. Yay? I don't know if that's a good thing for my writing career cause I'm working, but I'll try to update as much as possible. M'Kay?**

**Now, a bunch of you are wondering, "How in the hell does Tamaki know all this crap about the Bleach world?" Well, it will be explained soon. Very soon. I'm trying to make my chapters longer for you guys, but I seem to be failing. I is wills Trys Harderss~! Oh, And I Fixed the names~! So, If you catch that again, tell me cause it's a big oops on my part~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland or Bleach. They belong to their respective owners. And if they belonged to me, well, you might not want to know what would happen.**

**Sorry for my babble! On with the Chapter! Reviewers get a nice hot cookie and Flames will make them~!**

**Chapter VII****: through a mouthful of Cookie**

Tamaki stood in front of a mass of people, all of which are waiting nervously for the man to start. Tamaki tapped the microphone, and a bit of feedback kicked out, causing the people to cover their ears. "Welcome! I have something new to show you, something exciting! So I hope you enjoy what I'm about to show you,"

On a screen behind him, Pictures started flashing, and his face broke out into one of his trademark grins.

On the screen, pictures of Ichigo fighting Malic, mostly the part where his hollow had taken over, slicing off his enemies head. "As you can see, we have a potential weapon, he is strong, uncaring and has enough strength to put an end to the strongest of people that are going to oppose our plan."

He started pacing the stage, his feet clanking with every step. "Ichigo Kurosaki is our path to success, or better put, His inner demon is. At the moment Ichigo is in control, but that will change. With the help of a … friend I am working to strengthen this Demon. He will serve us and be our ultimate weapon."

Looks of wonder, ambition, and blood lust, all came from the audience at Tamaki's words. It was enough to make an outside observer think this was a mob of murders. Even though almost every one of them were wearing a suit. Applause broke out, cheers ringing through the audience.

Tamaki raised his hand to signal for silence from the now-riled audience. "It will take a bit of time for us to complete our research and make him into our weapon." The audience seemed a bit saddened at this news, but Tamaki's smile seemed to reassure their dark intentions.

A hand shot up, connected to a slim figure. "Where did you acquire such a thing as _that?_ Tamaki placed a hand on his hip and pushed up his glasses with his other. "That is a little trade secret," he said. Right after her finished answering the question, about three more people blurted out their own questions on the matter.

"Where is he from?"

"What is the significance of the mask?"

"How does he fare against someone stronger than that man?"

Tamaki just smirked, a glare covering his glasses. Not answering the questions directly about his toy. Then, one voice rang out a question he would be happy to answer; surprised no one had asked it sooner. "What exactly are you going to use this weapon for?"

"Why, what a splendid question! You see, we are going to bring the world to its knees. All will be forced to bow under our power, and at the head of the world will be Deadman Wonderland, A perfect world, free of crimes. And I will be at the helm of this new nation. We will be able to punish all criminals at our facility, for the amusement of the innocent. A perfect, ideal, world. For us at least."

His answer left some inspired, but others had lost the ambitious look in their eyes and it as replaced by a look of disgust. A voice rang out, distraught, from the audience. "You're telling us you're going to remake to world?" Tamaki's Smile twisted into a scowl, an eye opening to look at the person who protested. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Don't you think that's a bit outrages? You're most likely the one who made the world as bad as it is!" He shouted, but was cut off from specking when a taser reached his side.

He fell to the ground, knees buckling, and curled up into a tight ball.

Tamaki looked down at his adversary with a scowl, and then turned away from the audience. "Any who think this is outrageous raise your hand." Tamaki said, and then shot a guard a look.

Three gun shots were heard, along with a group of screams. "Clean up the bodies." He told one guard as he was about to exit the stage. He turned back to the now petrified, silent audience. "Consider what was said today. Remember what these men did to die." Then he exited the stage.

Ichigo looked down on his Ramen, now yellow eyes down cast. He felt pitiful, weak, like a killer. Even though it had not truly been him, and even though Malic had been a criminal, deserving of what he did, Ichigo felt he didn't deserve to die.

He was pulled from his anguish by arms grabbing him from behind and white hair covered his vision. "H-hey! Shiro!" He called, trying to get out of the jungle of white encasing him. "What is Ichi-kun doing? You look sooooo sad~! Cheer up!" she called out as she jumped on Ichigo's back. He struggled keeping his balance with her on his back, but was soon relieved when she did a handstand on the table, flipping slightly, and landed in the chair opposite Ichigo. "What are you doing here Shiro? Why aren't you with Ganta?" He said a bit confused. From what he had seen, Shiro was stuck to the young deadman like glue, and it was strange seeing them apart. But then again, When Ganta had confronted him earlier, he was without Shiro.

Ichigo, pulling from his thoughts noticed Shiro's arm snaking towards his tray. _'Oh no…'_ He thought as her hand got closer, seizing the cookie off his tray. She gave a big grin that said every thing. But she still said it out loud."I saw you all sad and stuff so I came to cheer you up~!" And then bit into the cookie, crumbs flying everywhere. Ichigo, sweat dropping, sighed, and then leaned back. He was comforted by the fact she didn't hate him for what happened in the cage.

"Ichiguff iff Siroffs Frienmm toff."

"What?" Ichigo said leaning forward giving the white haired girl a confused look. She smiled, swallowing the mouthful of cookie she was happily munching on. "I said Ichigo is Shiro's friend too!"

She gave him an Innocent smile, showing her perfect, white teeth.

"But Ganta is Shiro's bestest –estest –estest –ESTEST friend ever!" Then she shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

Ichigo chuckled lightly, giving her a warm smile.

"By the way, why did you get named strawberry?" She asked, after swallowing the rest of the cookie, tilting her head to the side.

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he gave her an outrageous look, his face turning red. "It's not 'Strawberry!'" He said highly flustered. "'Ichi' Means number one, and 'go' means protector!"

Shiro laughed, standing up and danced around the table singing, "Strawberry, Strawberry." Ichigo just looked down, eyes closed, tick mark throbbing on his forehead. He then gave a smile, standing up.

"Thanks' Shiro. You cheered me up, just like you set out to do."

Shiro nodded, pulling out another cookie from god knows where, and began to munch on it. "Yough Welcomff Stawbwrrigh" She said through the cookie currently inhabiting her mouth.

Ichigo smiled again. Things seemed to be looking up. Too bad for him, he didn't know things were about to get much, much darker.

Tamaki sat in his office, playing with a toy, twisting its arms and legs in odd directions, trying to will it to bend beyond its natural limits. With an unforgiving snap, It fell apart.

He gave an unsatisfied hump at its breaking, and looked at it's now separated limbs. His phone vibrated under a bunch of paper. He dug it out, flipping it open without looking at the name. Fiddling with his now broken toy he sighed into the phone.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He said heavily into the phone.

"That's not very nice." A cool voice stated from the other side.

Tamaki's eyes shot open. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you. I don't think they had called ID's for…um... whatever it is you are using to call me.

There was a pause on the other end, "It does not matter. How did the conference go?" Tamaki smiled. "Good, but I'm not sure they are all in." The man gave a cool chuckle, "We can get rid of them if need be. How is the weapon?" Tamaki Sighed. "Well, he is progressing, but slowly. The poison's effect on his hollow is being hindered every time he consumes candy." It was the man's turn to sigh. "We will need to hurry; my enemies are getting wind of our plan. I did, however, send someone to get some things to help … persuade him."

The man seemed pleased at the news. They sat in silence for a little bit, and then suddenly, he gave a large grin. "I just got an Idea." He said his voice betraying his grin.

"What?"

"If I remember correctly, you said a hollow has no heart, correct?"

"Yes."

Tamaki's face darkened at this news.

"Here is my Idea..."


	8. Chapter VIII: Dripping

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMWL or Bleach. **

**Chapter VIII: ****Dripping**

_Drip, drip, drip,_

'_That damn noise… it won't stop … and it's getting stronger … louder …_

_DRIP, DRIP, DRIP_

Rukia's head shot up, a massive head ache pounding in her temples. That damn dripping was still there. Then she looked around. Where was she?

Rukia switched through her memories till she found the right one. '_Right. Those guys grabbed me Orihime and Uryu and now were here. Damn … I still don't know where 'here' is! Ughhh! So Annoying!'_

She looked around for her said friends till she found Uryu's sleeping form. She started to shake him awake, until she heard her other friend stir. "Some teriyaki pancakes would be nice. Mmmmmm." Orihime said in a dazed tone as she dreamed.

Rukia shook her head wondering how the orangette could possibly dream about strange foods at a time like this.

Finally, Uryu came around, leaning forward and rubbing his temples. "The hell?" He said as he looked around. "How could I get knocked out so easily so fast? I don't understand it's just odd." He said brushing his hair back then pushing up his glasses. At least they stayed with him. It would have been bad if they broke. Especially if they were god knows where.

Rukia sighed. "He was strong we need to give him that, and he had some funky powers. What was with his blood?" She questioned, mostly to herself.

Orihime giggled, and then sat up. "OI! Have you guys seen … wait … Where are we!? What happened? She said looking around at the place they had been stashed.

It was a small cell, with rusty bars all around, in a room that only seemed to have a greenish tint to it. On the far side was a large door with a window that had obviously been there a while, because it was coated with thick grime. Impossible to see out of, not that he would have been able to, with the bars in between them and it.

"I don't know." Rukia said. "My sword is gone,"

Orihime touched her head. "A-as are my pins."

Uryu's gaze fell to his wrist. "And my cross."

Rukia cursed out loud. "Great, here we are without weapons, in a foreign place that could be anywhere!"

"You wanna know where you are? Are you sure? You might come to regret such knowledge…" A voice sounded from inside the door way.

It was Zarce. The man who had kidnapped them, robbed them, and through them in this god forsaken cage. He stood there grinning like a madman.

"W-When did you get here?" Uryu questioned looking at the man.

He tilted his head. "About fifteen seconds ago. You were too busy bickering and looking for you weapons you didn't see me enter."

Uryu growled, clenching his teeth. "Give me back my cross damn you!" he said his words laced with venom.

Zarce held up the small item. "Ohh, you mean this! Realllly now? You think I'm just gonna give it to you, so you could possibly escape. No, Tamaki would not be pleased if I gave this back to you. Now –"

"Who is Tamaki?" Rukia asked, interrupting the black headed man.

He furrowed his brow, looking off to the side pondering his response. "My Boss." He finally said in a flat voice. A voice that demanded no questions be asked more on the subject.

Rukia gulped. "Why did you kidnap us?" Orihime asked a bit stern also not pleased to not be there.

"You are going to help us complete an ultimate weapon. It is going to be what we use to conquers this world, and then the next."

"Weapon? How would we help, and more importantly, why? Why would we help you destroy the world?"

Zarce sighed. "It's not like I asked you if you _would_ help, it's that you are _going _to. Oh, and you most likely won't make it out of this whole ordeal alive. You see, you are going to be the gasoline that ignites the simple match into a roaring, destructive, fire."

They all stared at him, coldly. They were all thinking the same thing. There was no way in _hell _they would be helping him.

Zarce laughed then and turned away. "I'm sure _Kurosaki_ will be _delighted_ seeing you die. By, his own hand of course."

Then with that, he left the four warriors.

A silence enveloped them. Leaving only the _Drip Drip Drip _that had initially started this whole period in time.

And it was the last thing, because, Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime all had been shocked so far as not being able to talk.

Could _Ichigo, _The one who protected them, cared for them, rescued them, _possibly,_ ever kill them? And _enjoy it?_

Then Orihime gave out a cold, empty laugh. "He was joking… right … Right?" She said.

They all wondered the same thing.

Then Rukia stood up. "We are all fools to think that would ever happen. That guy was just trying to scare us!"

"I hope so …" Uryu stated looking down.

Rukia did as well.

Ganta Wondered down the halls of G- block looking for the right room. _'Right. Here it is.' _ He thought as he pushed the door open. A bead of sweat dripped down his brow when he saw him.

Senji.

He had the sleeves of his open button down shirt rolled up, one hand behind his back, and was doing pushups. Sweat dripped from his brow faster than Ganta ever thought possible. Ganta absent mindedly thought about what number he was on, probably really high.

Senji looked up at the Woodpecker, and then placed his knees down, finishing his perfect pushups. "Sup kid?" He said as he grabbed a towel wiping the sweat off his brow before it rolled in his eye and stung him. Over the other one was an eye patch.

Ganta scratched his head. "Did you watch the match last night? The one with Ichigo and Malic?

Senji gave a small chuckle. "Yeah I did. Some fight. That new guy, what a bipolar. One second he is holding back, not killing, but also getting beaten, then the next second, BAM! He slices the Dick's head off with one swing from his branch of sin. And boy, let me tell you, what a strange one at that. I mean I've seen people with swords, not gigantic meat cleavers! Oi! He also seemed to have been able to activate his branch for a while? Is he a newbie to it?"

Ganta shook his head. "He didn't even know what it was till I explained it to him. He also did nothing to get put in here. Like me, but yeah, pretty new to fighting."

Senji gave a little sneer. "Are ya kidding me? New to fighting? When he activated his branch, he wielded that cleaver like it was familiar, a partner to him almost. So, no. Not new to fighting, but I have to say, when he gets heartless and cold, he can really kick some ass."

Ganta looked down. "I wonder who that was…" he mumbled under his breath. Senji gave him a look, and then took a drink from his bottle a bottle of water. "I thought you knew him." he said a bit confused. "You knew his name."

"I wasn't talking about Ichigo dipshit! I was talking about his demon."

"Demon?"

Ganta nodded. "When he got cold and cut Malic's head off."

Senji smiled. "So it wasn't him? Too bad I wouldn't mind facing this 'demon' as you put it, but I still wouldn't mind fighting the Ibis."

Ganta sighed. "Anyway, back to point I was trying to make, I don't suppose you could teach him some things about branch of sin? I don't want to see him losing again and… you know … The demon coming out."

Senji looked at Ganta perplexed. "Why should I?"

"Well, I have a feeling it would be playing into that fake's Tamaki's hands to let it come out. He seemed… perplexed about it. Don't ask me how I know it, but I do."

Senji seemed to think about it for a while. "Fine, kid. I guess. Only if it'll mean putting that bastard Tamaki down."

Ichigo sat in his room, on his bed. Kind of meditating. He thought about his fight, his blood. What it had done. Absent mindedly, he dug his -now sharper- nails into his flesh. Blood seeped out of the wound, cascading down his pale arm. He focused on it, trying to get it to move in the same manner as before, but cursed as it dripped down more and ended staining his sheets.

How had he done it? It just seemed to move, even though now it refused to budge. '_I was in trouble… maby that was it...? No… well maby it was …'_

"_**Instinct?"**_

Ichigo cursed once more as the presence of his hollow entered and left with a laugh at the orange haired shinigami's response. '_Damnit!' _He thought to himself when he thought about his hollow's voice not being able to be suppressed.

He then heard a hissing as he looked down at his wound, and watched, before his very eyes as a white crawled over his skin, closed the wound, then disappeared.

'_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!' _He thought over and over again at the thought of he had so easily regenerated. Damn Instant regeneration. Damn Hollow. Damn Tamaki! It was their entire fault.

A knock on his door signals the entrance of Ganta, a stranger following behind. Ichigo looks up at the tall, muscular man.

"This is a friend of mine," Ganta said stepping out of the way from between the two. "Senji, Ichigo, Ichigo, Senji. Senji is also a deadman, and Crow. He is, well, tough." Ganta said, and then a tough hand pounded him on the back.

"You flatter me." Senji said trailing forward, holding out his hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo took it looking him in the eye. "Those are some pretty strange eyes ya got there. Contacts?"

Ichigo shook his head, signaling to Senji he didn't want to talk about it. And the Crow just shrugged. "Any who, um Ichigo, I asked Senji to show you something's and help train you and your branch of sin. He is the one who taught me. "Uh, cool." Ichigo said looking up at the man. "Thanks, I guess." He said scratching the back of his head.

Senji Looked down onto the bed Ichigo was sitting on. Strange. There seemed to be a fresh blood stain, but, from what he could tell the Ibis wasn't bleeding, like at all. It seemed all of his wounds had healed. And he got beat pretty badly.

Pulled from his pondering, Senji turned away. "I'll come get you tomorrow for some training. See you then." And with that, Senji left Ganta and Ichigo alone.

Ganta looked over at the yellow eyed teen and smiled. "I wish you luck. Senji is a tough trainer, but good."

"I noticed…" Ichigo said absent mindedly, not taking notice of what Ganta had really said because he felt something odd. It was familiar, but distant.

He shook his head riding his self of the feeling, and then turned to Ganta. "I guess I'll see you later?" He asked half heartedly.

"Yup." Ganta replied, then exited the room.

Ichigo sat in silence for a bit, then sighed.

"_**Seems fun, training to get stronger, eh? Ya think it'll help though. I learn just as fast as you. Faster even. It won't help."**_

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to will his hollow's taunts away.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and didn't think it all just pointless. It was boring, yes, but please don't hate me. French Toast for reviewers, and Flames will be looked at as if they where a clown~!**


	9. Chapter IX: Training Gone Wrong

**Ello~! Hope you guys enjoy this chappy, it's got action, and Hichigo. Even if just for a bit. But the white guy always makes things better. YAY~! 20 reviews! Soooo happy~!**

**I do not own Bleach or Deadman wonderland. I mean, If I did, I wouldn't be as much of a troll as Tite Kubo. ^.^**

**Chapter IX:**** Training Gone Wrong**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Zarce, a bit annoyed entered Tamaki's office. He pushed the door open with a definite humph, and slammed it all the same. "Whadda ya want now," He said not even waiting for the directors greeting, if there was going to be one at that.

Tamaki gave a disapproving scowl. "For starters you don't have to slam the door! I mean, what did it ever do to you?"

Zarce, to say the least, was NOT pleased at Tamaki's taunts. "My problem with that godforsaken door is it belongs to you."

"Pity." Tamaki said then turned away. "Anyway, I got a big job for you. It SHOULD be the last one." Zarce's lip twisted into an unhappy scowl, "That's what you said the last two times, and you still have not given me what I wanted."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Your going to get it, don't worry." Zarce crossed his arms. "I better." He said with a dignified humph. Then Zarce sat down."Now, what is it you want?"

Tamaki opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it, gave a triumphant smile, then closed it and slid it toward Zarce.

With a sigh Zarce leaned forward and snatched it up. He opened it and a puzzled look crossed his face. He picked up the contents with nimble fingers. Between his forefinger and thumb a small syringe sat.

"This is very crucial to our plan, the one where in the end; you get what we owe you. This is an Antidote to Kurosaki's poison. It's more direct and will block his other self." Tamaki stated coolly.

"Why-"Zarce started to say, but was cut off.

"You saw his battle with Malic yes? How he was so brutally killed? That was not Kurosaki, but an evil spirit and also part of his soul. He takes control and conquers. But we are working on conquering him. The modified poison is feeding this 'hollow,' but it's taking too long."

"If it's taking too long, why are you giving him this antidote?" Zarce asked, confused.

"Because, I need you to win against Kurosaki in the next Carnival Corpse."

Zarce stood up indefinitely. "What do you mean!? You're sending me back to that damn bird cage!?"

Tamaki nodded, not even noticing the anger and venom lacing Zarces words. "You'll win, don't worry. Chico will still have no powers of his old world. But, trust me, If you win we will be golden, and everything will be perfect. Do not fail me. Win, but don't kill."

"I hate you so damn much" Zarce said and turned to leave. Sadly, Tamaki had a new hole in his door after that day.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ichigo's brow furrowed, one eye closed as sweat ran into it. It stung. Panting, he wiped it away with his not-coated-in-blood-arm. He looked down at his weapon, then back at his opponent/friend/trainer. Senji was bleeding heavily from a scratch over his right eye, the line of blood running under his eye patch, soaking through and still falling when it reached the end.

Senji's body was adorned with a few other scratches and bruises. Ichigo's was just as bad, but he was starting to get better at controlling his new power. Sadly, however, he felt effected slightly by his hollow's blood lust.

At one point Ichigo had Senji on the ground, Cleaver pointed directly at his throat, he was ready to kill him, to end his life, and his hollow just laughed. Though, Senji had, thankfully, realized something was wrong, and called his name with a questioning air, snapping Ichigo out of his trance, and then he kicked the orange haired teen in the gut, jumping up right after, and managed to hit him once again in the side.

Thus, the two sat down for a break. Senji stood over Ichigo, bottle of water in hand, offering it to him. Ichigo took it, greedily drinking it down. "Dude, you fight like a beast sometimes." Senji said casually as he sat on the ground next to Ichigo, looking up at the bland ceiling.

"This sucks." Ichigo said taking a sip out of his now half empty bottle. Senji looked over at him sadly. "You got to get used to it. There's no getting out of here." Ichigo shook his head. "Not the prison. I mean, that sucks too, but, what I meant was my hollow. I'm not going to be able to stop it, I know, and it's really going to hurt someone this time. It's scary to think about."

Senji Sighed. He didn't know what to say to Ichigo to get his spirits up. He was a fighter, not a damn councilor.

"Let's get back at it." Senji said, standing up. Ichigo stood up and stretched. "Yeah, alright."

They stood opposite each other, Senji's arms held high, and scythes out. Ichigo concentrated as the blood coated his arm, forming his sword. Senji moved first, racing forward, arm in front outstretched, in a second he fell to his stomach, scythes catching Ichigo's legs, leaving deep gashes, while also knocking the soul reaper over.

He then stood as fast as he could as Ichigo re-gained his Barings. He tucked his arms in tight just as Ichigo's monster blade reached his arm, blood clashing off blood, grinding sparks.

Ichigo pulled his sword away, then slashed again, sideways, this time getting Senji's arm. Said warrior hissed in pain, and jumped back. Almost after, jumping forward once more to land a blow on Ichigo's stomach. Spittle and blood accumulated on his lips as he fell to his knees under the pain of the blow, Senji then came around behind Ichigo, Trying to kick him forward.

Ichigo regained his barings fast enough to let himself crumble to the side, Senji's kick flying over his side. He immodestly pushed his hands toward the floor, pushing up, twisting one of his legs around his opponents, and brought him crashing toward the floor. Ichigo then spun slightly jumping to his feet.

He then jumped back as Senji stood, slashing his scythes in an X motion while rushing forward. The form of Ichigo's prisoner uniform was slashed open to reveal the scars of war. One stood out in particular. An Ashen white oval on Ichigo's left shoulder.

Senji, figuring he could use this scar to his advantage as it could be a weaker point on Ichigo's body from previous Injury. In a quick hurried motion, Senji ducked under Ichigo's blade then moved up in close quarters slicing his scythe deep into Ichigo. The teen cried out as Senji's Branch turned liquidly once more. It swirled until finally just splattering onto the ground.

Ichigo writhed in pain on the ground as blood seemed to spurt from his shoulder.

'_Did I go too far? Stab to deep? I mean the kid heals major quick! Why should this affect him so much?' _Senji thought as Ichigo twisted on the ground hissing with pain. Not knowing what to do, He backed up then grabbed a handful of Gauze, and approached the teen warily.

Ichigo's screams seemed to shift into more of a growl, as the blood pushed his hand away from the wound. Then, he lay almost silent, except the sudden spurts of breath that would come from his body. The blood from his wound instead of spurting out began to _crawl _out. It's red surface devouring most of Ichigo's body, forming almost a suit of armor. But it looked more like a skeleton.

The red looped down his shoulders forming gloves that stuck out slightly, down his sides it looked like a ribcage, and down the front it was smooth till two thin, long strands extended into boots. On his face, the red crawled up, and latched onto it, forming what almost seemed like bandages, connected over his nose.(A/N Ichigo's full bring only red.)

When the supposed transformation was done, Ichigo lay panting, calmer then before. But, just after Senji thought he was okay, Ichigo's breath hitched. He was having trouble breathing as Black tendrils slithered over his sclera. "No..!" Ichigo managed to choke out before a sea of white exploded from his mouth. It too, crawled over his face and started to take form of something. A mask.

In a blur, Senji was up against the wall, the armored hand of the being inside of ichigo's soul gripping tightly. Quickly, Senji tried stabbing the beast through the gut, but the blood from his branch just seemed to melt when coming in contact with the armor.

The hollow choked him harder, and then tossed him against the opposite wall. He hit with a crack, and then slid down. A blood armor boot planted itself on the Crow's chest and pressed down hard, hearing a satisfying _snappppp. _

Suddenly, the hollow felt a tickle in his neck. Moving his hand there, he pulled out a now empty syringe. Staring at it blankly, for a second, the hollow was confused.

Turning around, he saw Zarce. "_**Damn you." **_The hollow called out angrily as the mask cracked, along with the blood-armor. As it all shattered, Ichigo fell to his knees.

"Thank…you…" The orange top muttered before falling unconscious.

"You won't be thanking me later, that I am sure of."

And with that, Zarce picked up the Ibis and strolled out.

From the hall, Senji heard him call back, "Better get those wounds checked, and this guy's really a beast."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Please don't hate me.**


End file.
